Ruth and the Doctor
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: I read a fic a few days ago with these two in...and I got inspired ;  just thought I'd give it a go. And if you're wondering...yes there is plenty of Harry,Ruth in there to satisfy us ;   please, just try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ruth and the doctor…**

**Disclaimer; nope, don't own either :( **

**So, I read a fic once that had them in and decided- why not? So here it is…**

Ruth turned again and again, unable to sleep. It had been a long day, and so many unnecessary deaths. She didn't care how long she had been back-clearly three years was not long enough for her to stop caring about the people and their families that they hurt every day.

But today had been really bad. So bad that she knew what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow the Home Secretary would come barging into the gird announcing that there was only one person who could help them. And all her secrets would come out.

She started to think about what had happened all those years ago, when she had met him.

She had been about three when she first saw that blue box. She could remember the image clear as day, and could remember being picked up by a man, taken inside the blue box and given ice-cream. She had no idea why, because after that her memory went foggy. But the next time she saw him she was eight, and coming home from a friend's party when an extremely fat man came out and asked her the way to the train station. Next thing, the blue box appears and the man, she can remember his face now, comes out and the fat person runs off. "Slitheen. Can't trust them" He says to her, then asks "Ruth isn't it?" she nods

"How do you know my name?" she asks him. Her aunt had warned her about talking to strange men, and he was the strangest of the lot, but there was something safe about this man. In fact she felt safer than she had since her parents had died.

"Well, I don't normally let three year olds into my TARDIS without knowing their names"

"And I don't normally get saved from…slitheens?- without knowing that person's name"

"Fair point. I'm the Doctor"

She didn't say anything, just nodded-accepting this fact. This shocked him most of all.

"Woah. You are so the best person EVER! Everyone else is all 'doctor who?' 'what's your other name' 'Is that code for something' and so on. But not you. No-Ruth Evershed, she takes everything in her stride, sensibly and logically. You'd make a good spy." He said with an infectious grin.

And with that, her career decided, she helped him save the earth. For the first time. The second time she was ten, and then the third ,fifteen.

"Alright Ruthie! Getting old aren't we?" He has said when he saw her

"ME? You're what? 987, 88?"

And so it went on, every five years or so, she would see him. They had a strange friendship, but one they were both glad of. She was the only friend he had who didn't travel with him. But at the same time, she was the only one who accepted him completely, who didn't ask questions and just went with whatever came.

"Do you know what? You're brilliant you are" He had said to her, when she was 34

"You're not so bad yourself" She replied, and hugged him "See you soon I guess"

"I'll miss you my little Ruthie-girl" she slapped him on his arm-he knew she hated the nick-names he gave her.

"Miss you too" she told him. He stepped into the blue box,

"You make sure you excel at your job. I want to be able to walk around saying 'One of my best friends is the BEST analyst M.I.5 has to offer!"

"Will do, doctor. Now get going!" And she slammed the door shut in his face.

That had been the last time she saw him. But not for long, because tomorrow she was certain the Home Secretary would announce him. She wasn't afraid of seeing _him-_no way! - He was one of her best friends, and she missed him. She didn't miss him in a lovey-dovey way; he was simply her friend-that was one reason why she got on brilliantly with him, and especially with Donna. No, what she was afraid of was what Harry would say, once he found out her biggest kept secret. Would he hate her for not telling him? For not signing some form that says 'I'm one of the Doctor's best friends'? She didn't know, but strangely her last thought before she fell asleep was hardly one of worry. _I'd better make sure I don't have loose pieces of paper on my desk, _she thought, before finally falling asleep; _I know how he likes to make an entrance, landing that blasted box in the most inconvenient places._

* * *

><p><strong><em>err... <em>That's it for the first chapter. there may be a few more :/ and if anyone does read this-let me know. Even i you just say 'I read it.' nothing good, nothing bad not even a smily face or an exclamation mark (oh-the horror! :0 ) please just review! **

**Thanks,, I'll finish this fic anyway, whether people like it or not...just because I'm finding it funny! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nah, still don't :( **

**ok, so no-one's read it :/ YET! I might add! but, in case you did and you just didn't review (meany!) here is chapter two... (and also just because I'm enjoying it immensley!) **

**Chapter two**

Ruth walked through the pod doors, an hour earlier than she would have done normally, to find Harry sat at his desks with his head in his hands. She walked into his office to find out what was wrong.

"Harry? Are you ok?" She asked, standing in the doorway

He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled slightly-although she knew he didn't mean it. "Not really Ruth. Things are pretty bad"

"What now?"

"Wait for the others"

"Oh." She said quietly. He had always told her everything, and always first-even if she shouldn't know. He must have realised this, because he carried on

"I would tell you Ruth, you know that. The Home Secretary wants to make an announcement." She relaxed at this, but could see that he was still tense. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just went with what came naturally,

"Do you need a hug?" She asked with a small smile on her face, and he looked up and answered whithout hesitating,

"Yes." He nodded, "Yes Ruth I do." She walked over to him, and pulled him up to her, wrapping her arms around him. He, in turn wound his arms around her waist- and for the first time in ages they felt truly happy and contented; all worries forgotten. When they heard the pod doors opening, she pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear "Whatever happens today, just remember that I love you" this shocked him into silence because he still wasn't quite concentrating when everyone finally got there. 15 minutes later, the team were all in Harry's office looking puzzled and tired-it would seem Ruth wasn't the only one who had a sleepless night.

"Now I know yesterday was hard for all of us" Harry started calming down, and trying not to smile like some sort of crazy love-sick teenager "I know that it was the first day you were told about the truths of this universe, the first day that it was confirmed to you what UNIT does. Unfortunately today, the Home Secretary had more new news for you, more rumours to confirm" Most of the team looked at each other quizzically, but not Ruth who knew what was going to happen.

And sure enough, the Home Secretary came bursting through the pod doors and made his way dramatically to Harry's office. He faced the team, and answered the questions plainly written across their faces

"I am here to tell you that as a consequence of the Earth yet again being landed on by creatures from another planet," there were worried looks from some of the team, who were still adjusting to the news from yesterday "we have had to resort to measures we don't normally rely on. I know that some of you will be aware of this man, even if you do doubt his existence. I have to tell you, that for the interests of this country-you will be working alongside the Doctor" There were a few gasps at this, and then a chorus of questions,

"He exists?"

"He's coming here?"

"We get to work with him?"

But Ruth, ever sensible and aware of his existence asked (after everyone had calmed down slightly) "When is he supposed to be here"

"Well that's our only problem. We haven't actually made contact yet. We have the number that you supposedly dial. Harry, do the honours." The Home Secretary passed Harry a piece of paper with some numbers on it. Harry looked unsure, but one glance at Ruth, who winked reassuringly, made him feel better. He dialled at put it on speaker. After a bit someone answered

"Hello?" the person said,

"Is that the Doctor?" the H.S asked

"Yes, who is this, and how did you manage to get a phone here?"

"My name is William Towers, I'm Britain's Home Secretary and we were told this is how we contact you"

"Home Sec… ah. I see, you need my help."

"Yes. Yes we do-it's an international emergency"

"Sorry I'm busy." Everyone exchanged glances

"What?" Towers managed to ask eventually

"I said I'm busy right now. Might get there soon enough, ok?" This was the final straw for Ruth, who burst out saying,

"BUSY? You're _busy? _You've been _busy _for seven years now! Would you just get your lazy, good for nothing, 900 year old ass down here!"

There was a shocked silence from everyone on the grid, and Ruth would have looked sheepish, if it weren't for the fact she was simply having a go at her best friend. The sudden burst of laughter from the speaker phone brought them all back to reality.

"The only person who would say that! Ha ha! Of course I'll be there. Give me two minutes Mr Home Secretary Sir. Ha ha! Yep I'll be there alright" He gave another bark of laughter before hanging up.

Everyone turned to look at Ruth. Who simply stared back. "What? You either ask nicely and say please, or make sure there is someone with you who he actually listens to." She told them, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"And he does? Listen to you, I mean" Harry asked

"Oh yes." Ruth said "Always has, always will"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter two! I'm bound to get carried away with the whole DoctorRuth situation, so I know there won't anything with like aliens or whatever-just because I'm not smart enough to figure that out! ;) **

**What I can promise is there will be more Ruth/Harry for people who like that. Aaaand…more laughable moments. I think. Maybe one more chapter? Let me know your thoughts. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: seriously? again? Nope, it's not me **

**Hey ya'll :) I'm hoping this fic is actually being enjoyed…**

**Chapter three**

And, two and a half minutes after the phone 'situation' had ended, the noise came. The team were mostly worried and frantic, but Ruth had spent nearly seven years waiting for that sound, and it came like music to her ears. The best thing she could have heard, other than Harry asking her to marry her again, of course.

The blue box appeared in the middle of the grid, and a man walked out. The Home Secretary walked over to him, and extended a hand

"Doctor-good to have you back"

"Home Secretary, I presume" He replied, taking in the room around him. "Nice place"

"Let me introduce you to the best team we have." The HS carried on, "This is Harry Pearce, head of section D. A remarkable man, who we trust very much"

"Harry, pleasure to meet you"

"And you Sir" Harry said (the 'sir' surprised the Doctor, who wasn't used to being treated with _actual_ respect from any 5 or 6 officers. They normally just mocked him-as if he couldn't do anything) before turning to his team to introduce them "This is my team, Beth and Dimitri being my best field workers, Tariq is an absolute genius when it comes to technology and Ruth is the best analyst that 5 has. And, I think you know her"

The team each nodded, or said "hi" when introduced, but when he got to Ruth the Doctor's face changed completely into the widest grin that had ever been seen inside Thames House.

He laughed out loud "Well, well, well. Look at you" The team got worried at this-if the Doctor was going to make a move on Ruth, Harry would kill him in seconds. But what the Doctor said next surprised them all. Except Ruth, of course, "you're so OLD!" Beth gasped and Dimitri and Tariq chuckled, the Home Secretary just stared.

"OI! You watch it space man!" She retorted, in a way that Donna would have been proud of, walking up to him. She knew he was joking, but she was always willing to have a go at him "It's not my fault I can't regenerate. And anyway, you still get fatter every time" She poked him in the stomach and he flinched backwards,

"How old are you?" he asked "Not meaning to be rude, of course" he added hurridly, in case she poked him again.

"It's been seven years since you last saw me" she replied, a sad smile on her face

"No, really? I'm sorry. Really I am. My little Ruthie-girl" And he winked at her, picked her up and swung her around as she screamed with laughter. When he put her down she hugged him for a little longer.

"I really missed you, you know?" She told him.

"I know. But you've been busy!" He turned to Harry, who was in shock like the rest of them "Do you know? Last time I saw her I said that I wanted to be able to brag that one of my best friends was the best analyst in Britain. And now she is! What a day!" He finished with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry" the Home Secretary said "But did you say one of your best friends? How do you know Miss Evershed?" Ruth started to laugh, and said

"It's a really long story. Literally"

"Well. I'll speak quickly" The Doctor said, as Ruth went to stand with Harry-who still looked slightly shocked. She squeezed his arm and whispered "All will be explained"

"Our story" The Doctor started "Begins when Ruth was three. She was taken from her parents and was being scanned by something-I won't go into details, when I turn up. I took her to the TARDIS and sorted her out,"

"Gave me ice-cream" she added in

"That's all you remember? I save your life and that's all you can remember! Anyway, then she helped me save the earth when she was only eight,"

"The day I decided I'd become a spy," she put in

"Will you quit interrupting me?" he asked, she only ginned and winked at him cheekily "Anyway, then we met a few more times, saved the world and all that. How old were you?"

"I was 10, 15, 18, 21, 26, 29, 30, 33 and 34. And now today" she told him, smiling at the memories.

"Exactly. That's a lot of practise at saving the world, so we'll do just fine today. I'm sure!" The Doctor said cheerfully, as if preparing them for a quick and simple trip to the dentist.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Beth asked, "I mean, I would have-if I were you"

"No." Ruth said "I didn't because I didn't need to. I love it here, on earth I mean. And besides- I've gone with him to plenty of places." She chuckled then, and carried on "We had tea with Abraham Lincoln and his family on my 18th birthday! That has to be the best!" everyone laughed at this. "Anyway, this is my home. Where my job is, my friends and my family. I know some people leave their lives for him, but not me."

"Which is why we're still friends. I can't ruin Ruth's life if she's not constantly with me." He said, with an air of sadness, which he brushed over by asking cheekily, "Family, Ruth? Does that mean you're married?"

She smiled at this, trying not to look at Harry "No. Not _yet_ I should say"

"That's my girl!" The doctor commented.

There was a cough from the Home Secretary, "You do all remember that you have a job to do?" he pointed out

"Yes, Home Secretary" Harry said quickly, covering up the rush of hope he just experienced "Come on- Ruth, show the doctor around. Doctor? If you need something, shout. Briefing in 10 minutes." And they all hurried off, the Home Secretary walking through the pod doors. They were in for an exciting day, and best of all-Harry wasn't angry with Ruth.

At least she hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is chapter three! And that means there will be another chapter :) he he-oh the excitment...REVIEW PLEASE! even if you are reading this years after it has been published! :) <strong>

**Preview anyone?... **

"RUTH!" Harry yelled from his office doorway, causing most people to jump –apart from Ruth herself who had seen this coming. She got up, muttering to the Doctor "If I'm not out in 5 minutes, come rescue me" and she walked off. Maybe Harry was angry with her after all.

p.s-gotta review dwhogirl…. WHOOOOOOOOO! I'm soooo sorry I haven't reviewed- been on holiday for ages! (with NO computer! :0 ) anyway, now that I'm back I can tell you just how AMAZING this is :) you have no idea the joy it is to come back home and find that I have 5 whole chapters to read :D I love it soo very much, and you will have reviews for every single one...promise :) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**I can't believe this has four chapters! It's quite something! :D here goes…**

Ruth showed the doctor around the grid, and then sat down at her desk. They had at least 5 minutes before Harry wanted to talk to them all. The Doctor pulled up a chair next to her desk and sat down.

"So" he said,

"So what?" She asked, knowing that grin all too well

"When you say you're not married _yet, _and you blush slightly and look anywhere except at the gentleman who is also colouring slightly and looking anywhere other than _you, _it kind of makes me suspicious"

"Well you can be suspicious all you want. I'm not telling you anything"

"Oh but you are. Just because you aren't saying anything, doesn't mean you aren't telling!"

"Euh! You are soo like Beth!" She cried, exasperated. They laughed at this for a bit before everything settled down. The team were still staring- as if they couldn't quite believe what was going on. All was quiet for a while until…

"RUTH!" Harry yelled from his office doorway, causing most people to jump –apart from Ruth herself who had seen this coming. She got up, muttering to the Doctor "If I'm not out in 5 minutes, come rescue me" and she walked off. Maybe Harry was angry with her after all.

"oh, I don't think you'll want rescuing from your secret love!" He whispered back, and she hit him round the head before straightening her shoulders and walking into Harry's office.

"Yes?" She asked, standing in front of his desk. He looked up at her and for a moment they were lost in each other's gaze.

"Ruth," Harry said, breaking the silence "I just wanted to say, can you get your friend to solve all of this sooner rather than later please? I have Russia breathing down my neck and the cousins are not going to stay happy for long, not when they find out our solution."

"Sure." She turned to leave, but he called her back

"Wait." She turned back to face him, and he came around his desk-perching on the end of it. "I was just going to say that…well I just wondered…I mean it's ok if you do but…well, I just"

"Harry." She cut in "What are you talking about? Just say it-I won't be offended, promise"

"I wanted to know if now that he is here, I don't matter anymore. If I've always been second choice, second best." He finished, trailing off at the end.

"Second best?" She asked, a thousand emotions running across her face "You have NEVER EVER been second Harry. You're first. Now and FOREVER more ok? You mean so much to me it's almost ridiculous. I think about you constantly. I dream about you- I love you that much ok. I would do ANYTHING for you and I just wish you would realise that!"

Harry stared at her for a while, a smile spreading on his face. "Well. I'm glad that's clear now" and he kissed her. Short, but sweet as they say, and it was enough for them at that moment.

"mmm." Ruth started when he had pulled back "I think we'd better finish this thing really soon. I need you more than you know"

He chuckled "I'm pretty certain I know" and then she turned and walked out, pausing at the door to wink at him. She wandered back to the desk and sat down, trying to look calmer than she felt.

The next evening, the crisis was over. The aliens had gone and all was well with limited deaths.

"RUTH!" Harry yelled across the grid.

"Does he always do that?" The Doctor asked, after everyone had had their third heart attack that day.

"Yep. Always, and the worst part is that we all still jump out of our skin every time! " Beth told him

"Oh, you'll get used to it someday" Ruth commented, as the only person who hadn't jumped, screamed or anything else to a similar effect. "Excuse me" and she went to Harry's office, where the blinds were drawn.

"Harry?"

"Ruth."

"You wanted me"

"No, not want_ed. _Just want. Now, forever-you name it"

"Oh. Ok"

"That's it?"

"No. This is" And she pulled him into a fierce and passionate kiss.

From behind the blinds, the doctor sat at Ruth's desk, breaking her computer with his sonic screwdriver- and then fixing it again after, of course. He turned to Beth,

"Do they always hide behind blinds for long periods of time?" He asked. She giggled and replied,

"Only today. But I think it may become habit soon enough"

They laughed, the guys joining in.

It seemed like everything was back to normal. Apart from the strange man sat at Ruth's desk. But it didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon. _Besides, _he thought, _she'll make me take her and lover boy somewhere anciently significant for their honeymoon._

**And that's all folks! I really hope that anyone who has read this enjoyed it :) **

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


End file.
